


Feel the Rush

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Concerts, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Why are your clothes still on, Ken?” he asked after a few seconds, lasciviously licking an imaginary line on the elder’s throat.Kento felt already out of control, but tried to keep his mind clear enough to answer.“I was waiting for you to come and take them off, obviously."





	Feel the Rush

When the concert was over, Kento always felt particularly excited.

It was like he couldn’t feel tired yet, and had inside him that rush of adrenaline a while before he decided it was time to rest.

He knew Fuma wasn’t like that at all, but he also knew how he had learnt to compromise and coexist with the ways of Kento, never blaming him for it.

It had been a while after the end of the concert now, and the elder had took his time changing, waiting for the moment when they would’ve finally been alone.

Sighing, he started unbuttoning his shirt, managing to undo only the first two before feeling a pair of hands on his hips, and recognizing his boyfriend’s mouth on his neck.

“Fuma...” he said with a smile, without turning around.

“What?” the other replied, and Kento could easily imagine his so not innocent expression even without looking. “You’re usually so _active_ after a concert that I thought today was no exception.” he let his hands slip up and down, caressing him slowly and feeling him melt under his touch. “Why are your clothes still on, Ken?” he asked after a few seconds, lasciviously licking an imaginary line on the elder’s throat.

Kento felt already out of control, but tried to keep his mind clear enough to answer.

“I was waiting for you to come and take them off, obviously. After all, after every concert you’re not so eager to go back home too, or am I wrong?”

Kikuchi couldn’t hold back a laughter, and pressing on his hip he forced him to turn around, kissing hungrily his lips, opening them with his tongue and searching for Kento’s, his fingers moving lower and under his pants, closing on his cock.

Nakajima sighed, tilting his head back and leaning a hand over to do the same, already knowing that neither of them had the necessary resistance to allow themselves more than that.

He held the younger’s shoulder with his free hand, clawing on it, not bothering holding back any moan, letting go right away to that frantic rhythm and that desire to wear themselves out until the arousal and the adrenaline would’ve gone away, until he could’ve finally rested.

Fuma must’ve thought the same, and he quickly moved his fingers on him, kissing behind his ear, then grabbing the lobe between his teeth and biting, barely choking down a scream when he came in the elder’s hand; and he didn’t have to wait much longer for him to do the same.

Kento had a hard time standing still, after, and leant against the wall searching for some support.

“I’m sorry.” he said to Fuma, smiling, when he was sure that his voice wasn’t going to shiver. “I know you’re tired, it’s just that...”

“It’s just that you want this. I know.” the younger shrugged, caressing his temple with the back of his hand. “You’re like this, aren’t you? And it’s beautiful, somehow, that you’re so hard to wear out.” he chuckled. “I really can’t complain.”

Nakajima grimaced, but didn’t actually get mad.

Still a few seconds and he got back straight up, quickly removing the costume and wearing his own clothes.

Now, he truly felt like going home and get some rest.


End file.
